A Hidden Bloodline: A Shinobi's Struggle
by XeNoFiRe32
Summary: Taka, finally a Genin, becomes more aware of the Shinobi World around him. And for that he is assigned to work with a couple of Genins in his class, Kumi and Naraku. Now the real battle begins: who is Taka's real enemy, the village, or himself?


A Hidden Bloodline: A Shinobi's Struggle

A/N: This is base on Naruto world when it ends. This is after everything (though I don't know how it ends) so I hope you like it. Plus, the date of time is totally made up. R&R after plz...

Episode 1: Team 8, assembled!

September 1, 1050

"Takahashi Gihuro, your next!" one of the judges said to me. I was up, and ready to pass the final test of becoming a real shinobi. I was a bit excited I'd say.

"You know what to do, correct?" the other one asked. He was my teacher, Kiba. His eyes were like a dog and red marks on his cheeks. His brown hair was not combed this morning, but he seemed pretty lively today.

I answered, "Yes, I all I have to do is mark each targets and able to finish the obstacle within five minutes."

"Right," Kiba answered. Blah-blah-blah, I know, I know. I'm not dumb or anything I thought. I exhaled quietly and stared at my surroundings. Trees were everywhere except on the plains where I was taking for my tests. There was no breeze blowing today so I hope there could be something to cool me off afterwards. Few seconds later, I began; my heart pumping lightly and my body burning in the middle of morning. Each target I saw I threw my shurikens at it, hitting the thick doll and off to the next one. As I easily mark each target, the obstacle course was up. It didn't seem too hard until the last part. The other obstacles were easy. I couldn't figure out the last part and didn't know either to try or use my chakra. So I tried, and pass. Well, I actually almost passed since I nearly surpass the last one. And so, I was a shinobi. A real ninja. Guess you can say I was happy.

"Congrats, Graduate. You finally became a real ninja, a real good start, son," parents of the kids were smiling, laughing, and were happy. There were thoughts of celebrations about their young ones graduations. I was being praised by my parents.

My mom said, "Congrats, son. This is a very good moment for us."

"Son, I'm very proud of you," my dad complimented me. I didn't know what to say but smile. It was a regular day, for me.

Afternoon was warm, not hot. The streets were not crowded, but few. The headgear on me made me feel a bit confident. It felt like it wasn't there on my head at all. Nothing wrong or bad to have it on too, besides it represents that I finally became a real shinobi and serving for my country. Guess what's on it? A leaf. I am now part of the ninja world as a soldier of the Village Hidden under the Leaves. Nothing cooler than becoming a shinobi.

I was told that I would be assembled with a team of shinobies around my age; maybe in several weeks. I didn't have anything to do much since I was alone by the time. I had no friends really, none from the start. And I thought my life was perfect.

I entered inside a noodle bar stand, and ordered in some noodles. I had money with me. As they arrived back with my noodles in hand they saw my forehead protector. They smiled.

"So, kid. You finally became a real shinobi," he congratulated me.

"Yeah, well...it's nothing," I replied in a flattered face.

"Eat up, kid. You'll want your energy as a shinobi from here on," he said. I happily continued eating my noodles with the man's compliments. I'm gonna have to get use to this I thought.

After eating I left, walking around and exercising lightly. It was fascinating how many people can really act up these days. Everyone seemed happy and having fun I guess. Then suddenly I bump into someone in front of me. I fell back with pain on my side.

"Ow..." I moaned. The other person moaned as well,

"Ow, ow. Sorry," a girl replied. I couldn't make out who she was when I got up. She had black hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, really," she shifted her head looking at me. By god, it was her. She was in my class. Kumiko Fukosawa, the beautiful 9 year old girl I like. Yeah, so what! She got up from the ground and wiped off dirt on her pants. I kinda blushed.

"So, uuh...what brings you out here, Kumi?" I asked.

"I was just running an errand for my father, what about you?" No way! I thought. She wants to know what I'm doing?

"Uuh, well," I blushed. "I'm just doing a, uuh...light exercise and—and walking around is one them."

"I see, well. See you later," she ran off, waving. She's my friend that once in awhile, we talk to each other. I was blushing after she left. Man, I hated it when this happens. After my exercise, I went back home and slept.

September 2, 1050

"Today's the day! The time where I become a famous shinobi and the strongest one of everyone of you," all the students in the classroom ignored him. "Well, fine then..."

"Just shut up! Damn..."another ticked off student shouted at him and for once it's about time someone shut him up. The room was dead quiet till one of the Chunnins came through the door.

"Alright, students—settle down. We now have your group formations and leader name, so pay attention. Team 1: Chikuro Nakawaki, Junou Fumiko, and Seth Kikeido," there was a sudden moaning and whines after the announcements. "Team 2: Gatachi Homoyo, Kuem Nigazaki, and Fureri Botan. Team 3: Hatachi Gihuro, Nakazawa Totsuki, and Deus Kogashi..." and so on forth.

After awhile it finally came to this part, "Team 8: Kumi Fukosawa, Naraku Sosuke, and Takahashi Gihuro," I was with the girl I like and my friend, Naraku. Unbelievable. I was shock to even notice I would ever be in the same group as her. I looked at her and her face was in surprise too, along with Naraku. When he finished, he left us here waiting patiently for our new teacher. One by one, each Team left with their leader as we were the last team here still waiting for our teacher. I was sleeping in and Naraku was meditating, and Kumi was patiently waiting, I think.

"Man, how long is he gonna make us wait here?" she asked.

"It's not a he, nor do we know it's a she so just call our teacher 'person' for now," Naraku replied.

"But our teacher is taking too long," she whined

"Just wait Kumi," I replied. Suddenly the door opened and their stood another ninja, older and stronger. It was a woman.

"Ohayo," she gave a cheerful smile and greeting with her voice.


End file.
